


Attack at the Pokemon Center! Officer Jenny Saves Nurse Joy!

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Series: Femslash February 2019 [19]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Couple, Cuddling, Day 19, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Kissing, Lilacshipping - Freeform, Love, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Battle, Romance, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Day 19 of Femslash February! As Team Rocket attacks the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy brings out Blissey, Miltank and Wigglytuff to defend it! But when Jessie and James lay waste to Nurse Joy's Pokemon, it's up to Officer Jenny to come to the rescue with Arcanine, Ninetales and Magnezone...





	Attack at the Pokemon Center! Officer Jenny Saves Nurse Joy!

Weezing sent smog directly at Nurse Joy’s Miltank, knocking it out with a venomous poison attack from long range. James laughed maniacally at the misfortune of the milk cow Pokémon as it hit the floor with a mighty thud. Nurse Joy rang and skidded on the dirt floor to Miltank’s aid and rubbed its head as she pulled another Heal Ball from her front piny pouch.

“You’ll pay for that, Team Rocket! Go Blissey!” She yelled, sending out her most fabulous and resilient Pokémon. The fairy-type creature was rotund and beautifully pink, floating to the ground on tiny wings and puffing up before becoming ready to attack the incoming Weezing.

James and Jessie were regrouping as Meowth and Wobbuffet joined them. “It’s time to hand over your patient Pokémon, Nurse Joy!” James ordered her before recalling Weezing and pulling out another Poke Ball and releasing it with a flamboyant toss. “Go, Jumpluff! Use Grass Knot!” He ordered as the spore Pokémon came beaming out of the ball.

Jessie joined him, pulling out her own capsule and tossing it into the air. “Come on, Yanmega and use Twineedle, let’s go!” She called as the massive and gruesome bug-type Pokémon formed from the bright light. The Team Rocket Pokémon loomed over the standing guard Blissey as Nurse Joy soothed her Miltank’s hand with a cloth from her piny.

Another Chansey from the Centre came to assist with the downed Miltank but there was no way she or Nurse Joy could move the beaten normal-type. “He’s got to be moved inside while Blissey holds back Team Rocket,” Nurse Joy informed her Pokémon assistant. Chansey cried her name in a worrying tone once she saw her evolved equivalent form beyond her and Nurse Joy beginning to do battle with the Jumpluff and Yanmega. “Blissey, use Protect!” Nurse Joy called out just in time and her partner prescribed a protective wall just ahead of herself, blocking all the damage from Team Rocket’s Pokémon. They hit the wall and the attacks detonated into puffs of dark smoke. Nurse Joy began to tug on Miltank’s shoulders to pull it to the doors of the Pokémon Centre, Chansey helping push it by its large belly holding milk still. Seeing the onslaught continue, Nurse Joy called out again. “Blissey, use Protect again, and the follow up with a Hyper Beam!” She ordered her friend.

The Blissey did as told, and Yanmega took the hit while Jumpluff dodged the attack. Jessie pulled at her hair as the bug-type flailed from taking the damage. “Grrr! Okay Yanmega, make a comeback with your Supersonic!” The maroon-haired vixen called out. The bug readied its beam and Nurse Joy grimaced as she struggled to call her Blissey to dodge it as she pulled Miltank.

“Blissey, quick!” But it was too late; the beam screeched forward and hit the Blissey square into her chest, blasting her back onto her bottom. Her eyes were wobbly and Nurse Joy could tell immediately that her Pokémon was confused.

“No! Blissey, snap out of it! Come on now, Blissey!”

“Arcanine, use your Flamethrower on the Yanmega, and Ninetales, go ahead and use Flame Charge on Jumpluff. Come on, let’s go now!” Called the dashing voice of an Officer Jenny from nowhere. Nurse Joy gasped as she turned to see the beautiful cop coming to join the battle.  

The Arcanine and Ninetales both soared over Nurse Joy and Chansey and landed between the attacking forces and the confused Blissey. Officer Jenny raced to Nurse Joy’s side, helping her up as another two Chansey came from inside the Pokémon Centre to assist with the fainted Miltank. “Joy! Are you okay?” Officer Jenny asked as she brushed the dirt from Nurse Joy’s piny and outfit. Nurse Joy reached and grabbed the cop’s hands and gasped, struggling for breath.

“I’m fine; you got here just in time!” Nurse Joy cried, instinctively wrapping her arms around the officer in a fleeting gesture. She was worked up and distressed, but Officer Jenny held her strongly as her fire-type Pokémon readied for battle.

Officer Jenny gave Nurse Joy a quick cuddle before looking fired up once again. “Who the heck are these guys?”

Jessie laughed loudly as the smoke from the fire moves faded. She was standing back-to-back with James with Meowth in the middle.

“Ha-ha! Prepare for trouble and a humiliating trip.”

James joined in their little jingle as he snapped out a rose from his Team Rocket uniform pocket. “And make it double, we’re in this fan-fic!”

“To protect the world from devastation,” Jessie continued as they attempted to dance.

“To unite all peoples within our nation!” James continued.

“To denounce the evils of truth and love!” Jessie countered.

“To extend our reach to the stars above!”

They snapped to opposite positions and attempted to look fabulous together with the rose moving from James’s fingers to Jessie’s mouth. “Jessie...” She named herself.

“And James,” he winked.

“Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!” Jessie yelled.

“Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!” James finalised.

Meowth leapt up with his claws out and sharpened. “Meowth, that’s right!” Wobbuffet broke out of his Poke Ball once again and came out cackling his name twice.

Officer Jenny broke off from her intimate embrace with Nurse Joy and stood steadfast, ready to throw down with her Arcanine and Ninetales. Jumpluff took the flamethrower from the Arcanine and Ninetales directed a masterful Flame Charge at Yanmega, both defeating the grass-type and bug-type in one powerful attack. Both were knocked out cold, Jessie and James both screamed with their Pokémon out for the count and pulled out more Poke Balls.

Both Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy pulled out their own capsules. Officer Jenny called back Arcanine to her side as a travelling companion and pulled back Ninetales to its Poke Ball. From another, she released another Pokémon. “Come on out, Magnezone!” She cried as Nurse Joy aided her.

“Go! Wigglytuff!” She cried as the named Pokémon came out of the ball with an angered expression. She was miffed at the current fainted state of both Blissey and Miltank. More Chansey were escorting the effected Blissey into the Pokémon Centre for treatment while the two uniformed women did battle with Team Rocket outside.

Both Jessie and James sent out Wobbuffet and Crobat respectively. Officer Jenny smiled and tugged on one of the strands of beautiful turquoise hair. “Easy... Magnezone use Thunderbolt!” She ordered her partner in law.

“Wigglytuff target the Wobbuffet with Shadow Ball!” Nurse Joy exclaimed. Both the women’s Pokémon attacked in unison, barraging the Pokémon of Team Rocket with extremely powerful attacks and creating a huge explosion from the layer of blasts.

The smoke was vast but the power of the explosives moves launched Jessie, James, Meowth, Wobbuffet and Crobat high into the sky with terminal velocity. “Looks like Team Rocket’s blasting off again!” Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny heard the humans screaming as they soared beyond the cloud layer with a light sparkle as they disappeared.

Nurse Joy looked to Officer Jenny with glassy and thankful eyes; she ran to her arms and clutched the cop tightly in her own, embracing her tensely with desperate arms and traumatised bones. Her body was rattling from the battle in Officer Jenny’s arms. “Thank you for coming to help... I thought those goons were going to lay siege to the whole Pokémon Centre...”

Officer Jenny hugged Nurse Joy tightly back, stroking her beautiful and bright pink hair. “An Officer Jenny’s work is never done Nurse Joy,” she reassured her. They looked at each other intently and calmly, passion layered in their eyes as the thrill of the battle left them. The relationship between Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys was famously close. They were always seen near each other, but what most people didn’t know was that some Joys and Jennys were even more intimate than that – they were closer than even family members. Some were even lovers, even married at times in places such as Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos.

They both blushed, but Nurse Joy graced Officer Jenny’s shoulder and flinched to move. “I should tend to the wounded Pokémon inside...”

Officer Jenny frowned a little and then clutched Nurse Joy’s hands. “What, you’re gonna leave without giving me a goodbye kiss?” She teased as she smiled in a coy way, winking a little as she held Nurse Joy closely and intimately. She loved her so much and hadn’t seen her in a while. She knew this Nurse Joy was the one she was with, through thick and thin – each Officer Jenny knew her Nurse Joy.

The beautiful Nurse Joy stood on the tips of her toes and gave Officer Jenny a blissful peck on her cheek – nowhere near enough for the coy and diligent Officer Jenny. She kissed her lover back but this time on her plump lips with plucky passion and delicate care. Nurse Joy blushed into the kiss and stood moonstruck as the broke off. Arcanine waited as Officer Jenny mounted it, ready to charge on to her next investigation.

“I’ll back soon, alright?”

Nurse Joy giggled under her breath as she blushed. “You better, officer...”


End file.
